


Heartbroken

by cookieface678



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieface678/pseuds/cookieface678
Summary: Damien had to sacrifice some things for the greater good, but was it worth it?





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based a lot on my headcanons. The song I used to write this was "Satisfied" from Hamilton.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Damien was up late in his office. He was sitting at a desk filled with documents and paperwork. It had a gold plaque with "Mayor Damien" carved on it. The table lamp was on. He looked restless, his eyes were bloodshot and had bags underneath them, his normally slick-back hair was an unkempt mess but he focused on signing the papers. He was swamped with work, being Mayor and all. He has not slept in weeks nor has he eaten any food for the past few days. It's a busy life, but he had to fulfill that responsibility. He had to do what he was elected for.

The sound of etching and scribblings of an ink pen filled the room. As he finished signing another paper, he heard a knock at the door. It startled him and he turned towards the clock. /2 am./ Who would be at his door at this late hour? He quickly stood up and looked into a mirror.

"Goodness gracious.." Damien whispered to himself. He looked like a trainwreck.   
The knocking got louder. He turned his head and exclaimed in annoyance, "Alright, alright! Just... give me a moment!" He grabbed a comb on the dresser and fixed his hair, the small white comb ran through his raven hair. He touched it up with a bit of hair gel. He fixed his bowtie and brushed his suit. As soon as he finished grooming himself, he focused on mirror. He took a deep breath. He adjusted his suit and made his way towards the door.

"Excuse me, but why are you-"   
His sentence was cut short as soon as he swung the door open. He let out a small gasp. There stood in front of him were his best friend, William and his beloved sister, Celine. William was wearing his yellow dress shirt with the red suspenders and Celine was wearing a white dress with straps around her shoulders. The dress reached her knees and she wore a set of matching white heels. She seemed to be holding a small box in her hands. They both smiled warmly at the Mayor.  
"Good evening, old chap! Why are you at office at this late eve?" William greeted him, pulling him into a hug.   
Damien nervously laughed and said, "Well..um..y-you see I..."  
Before Damien could finish his words, William patted on his back and faced him. He gestured to the object in Celine's hand and spoke, "We brought you some food!"  
Celine opened the box. There's some Cheesecake inside. Damien's eyes widen as he turned to the cake, and then back to the couple. "You guys brought me food?" Damien asked in disbelief. The two nodded. Celine chimed, "We couldn't find you at home, so William suggested we should look for you here,"  
"And lo and behold, we did!" William laughed. Damien cocked his brow as he pulled away from William's embrace. He asked them while adjusting his suit, "Why were you guys looking for me?" 

The two turned their heads to each other and giggled. This made Damien more confused. *What is going on?* Damien thought to himself. They've been together a lot recently, ever since that night.   
\---

It supposed to be kept a secret but Damien somehow found out. When he first heard it, he was shocked. Hearing the news made him...feel something. A feeling that he hoped that wouldn't arise within him. Why would he feel this way? He shouldn't feel this way! William probably never...I mean. Why would he?

And that feeling was heartbreak.

When Celine found out he knew, she went up to him and begged him not to tell Mark. William was there to trying to comfort her. Damien at first, was hesitant about it. Celine was her sister, he loved and cared for her, but what she did was wrong, she was already committed to Mark and she didn't kept her word. What changed Damien's mind was William asked him the same request. Damien felt guilty to turn down Celine's request, now that his best friend was involved. In the end, he shamefully agreed to keep it secret. For the sake of Celine. But also for the sake of William. *Why did I agree to this?* he said to himself. The things you do for the ones you love...

\---  
The laughter between William and Celine had receded as they both turned towards Damien. William cleared his throat and began, "We've got some great news, but..would you mind letting us in your office first?"  
Damien soon realized they were all still standing in the hallway and he never invited them in. Heat rushed to his cheeks in embarrassment of his mistake. Damien nervously replied, "A-ah yes! Where are my manners? My deepest apologies, please do come in you two!" Damien widens the door so that they could enter. William and Celine stepped into the office and Damien closes the door from behind. He rushed to his desk to put way his documents. As he cleaned up, he said, "I'm sorry for the mess, I-I didn't expected you two to visit me! Not that it's a problem, of course."  
William retorted, "Oh no no, that's alright. Just take your time!"   
The two observed Damien as tidied up his office for them. He wiped his table with an old cloth as soon as he finished cleaning away the papers. He placed it away. He then proceeded to walk towards a glass cabinet full of cups and plates. There were some wine glasses and wine bottles in the cabinet as well. Celine perked up and made his way towards her brother. Before that, she told William, "Go have a seat there, I'll help him with this," She handed him the cheesecake. William took a seat on the nearest chair with the cheesecake in hand. He watched as the two go back and forth about setting up the table. Damien was gripping onto a wine bottle in one hand and Celine was setting up some plates. 

Finally, the trio settled in at Damien's desk, he popped the wine and poured it into all of their cups. Except Celine didn't have one. As he was serving them each a slice of cheesecake he asked, "So, what's the occasion? I heard you mentioned something about having "great news"?" William was chowing down on the cheesecake. Celine began, "Well..." William cuts her off, "No wait I want to tell him!"  
"What? I thought /you/ wanted me tell him!"  
"I change my mind, I want to tell him!" William spoke, excitedly with his mouth full.  
Celine gave him a little shove on the shoulders and said, "You're full of cheesecake, Will,"  
"Oh." William swallowed his cheesecake. "Okay, now can I tell him?"  
Damien intersects, "How about you both just tell me?" He was getting a little impatient with the "great news" they had.  
The couple turned to each other and nodded. They take a deep breath, and then exclaimed at the same time.  
"She's pregnant!"  
"I'm pregnant!"

As soon as Damien heard them, he spluttered his wine. *Did...did I heard that right?* He coughed slightly before wiping his mouth with a napkin. He placed away his wine glass. He stuttered, "E-excuse me, what?"  
Celine grabbed both of Damien's hand and shook them enthusiastically. She spoke, a glimmer of happiness shone in her eyes, "You're going to be an uncle, Damien!"   
Damien tried process the information. A smile slowly formed as he murmured, "I'm going to be an uncle.." He finally looked up to Celine then to William, who was also bouncing with excitement. He then turned back to Celine and slowly spoke, "I'm going to be an uncle," Damien's clutches still gripped onto Celine. Suddenly his head hung low. His smile slowly disappeared. Celine was confused by his reaction and asked, "A-are you okay?" Damien, not looking up said, "Yes! I'm perfectly fine, it's just...wow." He let go of Celine's hands and slowly turned his back. He straighten his postured, and stood there for a few moments. 

Celine and William shared a glance. The same question was in their minds, *What's wrong with Damien?* The two inched closer to him and tried to grab his shoulder.  
When their hands were inches away from touching, Damien began slowly, "Celine....William..."   
The two jolt back in reaction. They braced themselves for whatever Damien was going to say.   
The Mayor turned around and immediately pulled them into a hug. He spoke to them, "I'm so happy for you two!" he sniffed. Tears pouring from his eyes.   
The couple was taken aback but they felt slightly relieved. Damien pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes. He spoke again, "My Goodness, we should celebrate! This is amazing news, both of you!"   
"But Damien." Celine interjected "This baby was the result of the affair.."   
Damien's smiled started to fade again. "Oh.." He stood there, staring at the two. The room went silent. He looked at William, who was comforting at Celine. And then he turned to Celine again.  
She continued, "It's not that we don't want them, but if Mark finds out, we'll both be dead,"  
Damien still stood there in silence, trying to choose his next words carefully. He spoke, "I don't think you should worry about him too much, I'm sure you two would know what to do. I know I'm the Mayor and all, but this is your decision to make. I shouldn't tell you what to do," He paused. "But whatever your decision is, I'll have your backs," He grabbed his wine glass, still full. He continued, "For now, we shall celebrate." The two stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. It makes them happy that Damien would still fully support whatever decision they make. Celine was getting misty-eyed from this, so was William. He took off his glasses off and wiped it. He sniffled as he pushed them back onto his face. They spoke in unison, "Thank you, Damien."

Damien raised his wine glass. He sang,  



End file.
